


No Matter Where You Are

by Mislav



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode 5x24 "The Countdown Reflection." Howard flies in outer space, and Penny, Bernadette, Raj, Leonard, Sheldon, Amy and his mother are very worried about him. And so is one girl on the other part of the world, who had never been brave enough to reveal her true feelings towards him. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> Yes, I doubt that live of Howard's trip to space aired in India too.. but I call a creative licence on that one. (Note that the time zone is different there.)  
> We really need more fics with this pairing.

She sat on the bed in her room. TV on the small table in front of the bed haf already been turned on, set on the channel that was about to show what was going to be the greatest moment of Howard Wolowitz's life.

She gently wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, suddenly feeling strangely cold and... insecure? Unprotected? She didn't know.

One thing she knew was that Howard had married Bernadette that day. She had seen it on his Facebook page. And only couple of hours later, he was about fly into space.

She was afraid of whatever could happen to him, of course she was, but she wasn't mad at him. She knew that he had always wanted that. He was living his dream.

And she could have been a part of that dream. If only she was brave enough to tell him how she really felt about him...

Don't cry.

She was sure that he was happy with Bernadette. No matter what some people thought, he was a very smart man. She knew that he wouldn't have married her if he didn't feel that she was the right one.

But, on the other hand, even the smart people make mistakes, right? Like her, for example.

She didn't know why had she been dating Leonard. Maybe so she could be closer to Howard? Maybe that was some desperate attempt to replace her feelings for Howard with feelings towards Leonard?

She had fallen in love with Howard years ago, when she first met him. Five years later, when she was visiting Pasadena again, she had been planning to reveal it.

But, on their way to the cafeteria, Raj mentioned that Howard had a girlfriend. And how did Priya react? She draged Leonard away and kissed him. She slept with him that night. And she continued dating with him for over a year, while treating him like crap. He didn't deserve that.

When Howard proposed to Bernadette in front of her... She was acting like she was happy for them... But she spent the whole night alone at her place, cryng.

Why did she sleep with Sanjay almost that very night when she went back to India? Probably to forget the fact that she moved far away, so far away from Howard. And to make an excuse to break up with Leonard. That simply became too much for her.

But she felt, no, she knew, she knew with all of her being that nothing would ever be too much for her, if only she could be with Howard.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Rocket lifted off and flied up. He was in space. Soon, it was revealed that everything went out without problems.

Despite that, she couldn't hold down one warm tear that silently rolled down her face.

She looked through the window. The sky was dark in some strange, beautiful way, and even the smallest of stars were clearly visible.

"Good night, Howie", she whispered. "No matter where you are."

She laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Who knows?

Maybe, just maybe, he is thinking about her at this very moment.

And maybe, just maybe, they will be together someday.


End file.
